Reunion at last
by Queen of Not Much
Summary: Sequel to There's a hole. After nine years of waiting, the Gaang is finally reunited. please R&R!
1. Aang and Toph

**Well, here's the first chap. to "Reunion at last", sequel to "There's a hole"!! I know, this is a really really short chap but that's O.K !!!! i just wanted to get the story going! so enjoy... OR ELSE...**

* * *

The sun shone thru the window and into the red and gold room. It was finally the day. Katara had waited nine years. The week had been crazy, preparing for the visitors. After all the hard work, it was all about to pay off. The fire lady prepared for her day. Katara sat on the side of the bed. She looked over at her husband, who was still sleeping. She slipped on a dress and her slippers. 

Then Katara walked out into hallway. She opened a door and looked upon the sleeping face of her child. The boy was three years of age. Katara smiled.

"Wake up, Ather." Katara said softly. Ather sat up and rub his eyes.

"Get dressed, and then come eat breakfast." Katara told Ather. The boy nodded his head and jumped out of his bed.

Katara opened the door next to Ather's room. She smiled upon a small infant in its cradle. Katara walked over and rubbed the girl's soft black hair. Slowly, the infant awoke.

After breakfast, the final preparations were made. At noon, a flying bison was spotted in the sky.

Appa landed in front of the palace and in front of the royal fire family.

Aang peeked over the edge, "I hope we're not too late."

Aang helped Toph down from Appa. The two had been married for five years and were both twenty-one years of age.

Aang and Toph greeted Zuko and Katara. Then Aang squatted down till he was Ather's height.

"You must be Ather. I've heard a lot about you."

Aang stood up and looked at the infant.

"And you're Enika."

Enika cooed softly and grabbed Aang's finger. Toph laughed at Aang's startled reaction.

"Let's get inside. I'll show your room." Zuko said.

"Okay, do you have anything to eat? I'm starved." Aang said rubbing his stomach.

Katara laughed, "Yes, I'm sure we have food."

The gang went into the palace. That night, Katara sat on the balcony outside her room. She gazed out upon the fire nation's capital city. At night, the town was peaceful. Zuko stood next to her.

"It's amazing what can happen in nine years." Zuko said with a smile. Katara nodded her head in reply.

"He'll be here tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Zuko assured her. Katara gave him a kiss, and then she went to bed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! pretty please with a cherry on top REVIEW!!! i PROMISE the next chap will be longer (if i don't have that much school to do)!! oooooooooooo-well... please review!!  
**


	2. Rebels

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. I kinda forgot about it, but now i'm writing it as fast as i can. I'm writing to other stories for FictionPress. With those stories and school, i'm really busy, but i'll try my hardest to find time to write.**

** So now, enjoy  
**

* * *

A water ship entered the port. The southern water tribe's chief helped his Kyoshi wife down along with his little boy. Katara ran to greet her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Ather followed his mother to see his nephew. The two cousins had met once when Hakoda died and Ather and his family went to his funeral. They got along well since the two boys were the same age. 

"How have you been?" Katara asked Suki, who was expecting a another child.

"Fine, thank you." She replied.

That night, the great dining room was filled with conversation. The Gaang members talked about the past and the present. Soon, everyone retired to their rooms.

Aang sat on the balcony out of his room. Toph soon joined him.

"It's good to see everyone again." Aang said softly.

"It is." Toph replied.

"So much has happened since we saw them last." Aang said, "Toph, what do you think the next avatar will be like?"

"Well, that was a random topic change." Toph said, "All I know is that he'll be a waterbender."

"I know that." Aang said with a chuckle.

"And I do know that this earthbender is going to bed." Toph said as she kissed Aang goodnight.

The next morning Toph woke up to find Aang gone. She searched for him. Aang was talking to Zuko about rebels, who were old fire nation soilders or generals who didn't like the thought of peace with all the nations. Zuko and Aang had been keeping the peace since the death of Ozai but the group of rebels grew bigger over the years. The two decided to keep the growing rebel hidden from the others, so not to cause anything worry during the reunion.

* * *

**R&R, please!!**


End file.
